Phantom of the School/Smash Watermelons and Worries Alike!
AP: 12 EXP: 480 Zenny: 4,315 Item Drop: Energy Dwarf, Power Dwarf, Magic Dwarf, Guardian Dwarf, Spirit Dwarf, Speed Dwarf, Agility Dwarf, Luck Dwarf Bonus: Rare Medal: 10 Transcript Before Stage Clear Gridarvol: Welcome! Would you like some yakisoba, ramen, or maybe a hot dog? Gridarvol: The beachside restaurant Jotun eagerly awaits your business! Commander: So, you're working part-time here, too, Gridarvol? Gridarvol: Commander! What're you doing here?! Wait, are you here to see me? Gridarvol: …Just kidding. Commander: Wow, how'd you know?! I actually am here to see you. Gridarvol: No way, really?! This is so embarrassing! Gridarvol: If I'd known you were coming, I'd have gotten some makeup tips from a classmate! Commander: Actually, I'm here because I need your help. Commander: Yagrush, this is who I was talking about. Yagrush: N-Nice to meet you! Gridarvol: Wait, what?! Gridarvol: You're here for some advice…from me? Gridarvol: Oh, h-how embarrassing! I totally misread that. Commander: Gridarvol? Gridarvol: Er, never mind. Forget I even said that! Gridarvol: Anyway, I'm all ears! I'd be happy to help if I can. Gridarvol: But first, how about a quick game of watermelon-splitting? Gridarvol: And don't think I'm trying to cover up my embarrassment! Gridarvol: If we get dirty, we can wash off in the ocean. Gridarvol: Sorry to keep you waiting, Commander! Gridarvol: What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Yagrush: Oh, I know what it is. Yagrush: Hee hee. He's a guy, after all. Yagrush: And the two of us look so cute in our swimsuits. Yagrush: It's left him speechless. Commander: …You got me. Commander: It's just, you're both so cute…and beautiful, too. Gridarvol: Just stop it already. I mean, you can't possibly mean that! Gridarvol: Do you see how tall I am? Surely you're not saying someone like me would-- Commander: No, I really mean it. Gridarvol's face instantly flushed bright red. Gridarvol: Really?! Yagrush: Uh, hello? What I said just now was actually meant to be a joke… Yagrush was now blushing, too, and trying to cover her body with both hands. But in her skimpy swimsuit, it was a losing battle. That made her look all the more embarrassed. Yagrush: Stop looking at me, Commander! I mean it! After a few more awkward moments, the watermelon-splitting contest was underway. Yagrush: I split it, I split it! That was awesome! Commander: Nicely done, Yag! …But Gridarvol, why did you suggest we do all this in the first place? Gridarvol: Oh, didn't I tell you? Gridarvol: My manager told me splitting watermelons was all the rage this summer. Gridarvol: But he bought way too many and didn't know what to do with them all. Gridarvol: He was at the end of his rope, and I can never abandon someone in need. Gridarvol: So I bought them off him, using all the pay I had saved up! Gridarvol: A-And I don't regret it! Not for a moment! Gridarvol: But there was one more reason. Gridarvol: I wanted to make her smile. Yagrush: You were trying to cheer me up? Thank you, Gridarvol! Gridarvol: Don't mention it. It's just something I wanted to do. Gridarvol: Now that that's out of the way, what can I do for you? Commander: Actually… Gridarvol: Yagrush wants to mend fences with her big sister, right? Commander: Exactly. Can you think of a way? I racked my brain, but came up with nothing. Gridarvol: Let me think… Suddenly, a scream shattered the pleasant, fun-packed mood there at the beach. Commander: Don't tell me… Sorry, I'll be right back! Yagrush and Gridarvol: Commander?! "If I'm not having fun, no one else can, either!" The commander came upon a girl muttering those words, just as a familiar dark mist started pouring from her body… Commander: I knew it! An Eldritch! Gridarvol: Commander! What's happening to her and why?! Commander: I don't know for sure, and this isn't the time or place to figure that out! Eldritch: Googyaaa! After Stage Clear Upon being exorcised, the girl couldn't recall anything that happened right before or during her transformation. She walked off as if a huge load had been lifted off her back. Gridarvol: All's well that ends well, eh? Commander: One can only hope. Commander: Now, about Yagrush's big sister… Gridarvol: Right, about that… There's a beach volleyball tournament next week. Commander: Oh, I get it! You think teaming up in the tournament would give them a chance to make amends? Gridarvol: There's also a swimsuit competition, but I don't see how that would really help. Commander: Well, Yagrush, what do you think? Yagrush: Count me in! I'm gonna patch things up with my big sis no matter what! Lesson 04